The Fantasy
by We.Do.It.In.The.Dark.StageCrew
Summary: Something goes wrong one night in the common room, and someone gets hurt. What will he do? Rated just in case.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Based on a song, but not a song fic. Please review! **

* * *

The Fantasy

"_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed  
For the fantasy  
In your mind, through your eyes, do you see  
It's the fantasy  
Automatic, I imagine, I believe  
Automatic, I imagine, I believe"_

_30 Seconds to Mars: The Fantasy_

She found herself lying in the Hospital wing, with a horrible headache, confused. She didn't quite remember what had happened, so she kept her eyes closed and thought.

She remembered it was a rainy, spring day. Everyone was inside, all in the common room, being very loud, as she thought about it more. That's why she was upstairs in her dormitory. It was quiet up there, and she wasn't bothered every five seconds by some annoying request.

"Hey! Wanna play some chess?" George batted his eyelashes and smiled slightly.

"_No, I just want to read." She shook her head, irritated._

"_Aww, come on! It's a weekend! There's no homework. Please?" God, she hated whining._

"_I like to be relaxed." She snapped. "Besides, I'm absolutely horrid at chess. Ask Ron or something."_

"_No fun. Besides, I want to win!"_

_She sighed. "No way. Leave me alone."_

_He poked her. "Come on, please?"_

"_Ask Harry."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You always look so cute when you jump after seeing one of my chessmen whack yours into oblivion."_

"_Damn wizard chess. Doesn't anything keep still in this bloody world?" She mumbled under her breath as she turned the page in her book. _

"_What was that, my sweet?" George assumed a singsong voice._

"_I'm not playing chess, ask Fred."_

"_My dearest twin is currently, uhh, indisposed, if you catch my drift."_

_She sighed. George started to poke her again._

"_George Weasley! Would you stop with the poking? I do NOT want to play chess." With that, She slammed her book shut and stalked upstairs._

She remembered finishing her book, and walking downstairs. She reached the 4th to last step. She saw Harry and Ginny playing Exploding Snaps in one corner. As she reached the next step, she watched one of Ron's knights beat Dean's queen. On the second to last step, she saw Fred tumble into the common room, and smile mischievously at George. She paused, they both looked at her, smiles dancing on their faces. Something was not right. She reached the last step and the expression on George's face changed. She remembered watching George's smile fade to a thin line of concern. Something was wrong. As she stepped down onto the floor, an explosion shook the room, if she remembered correctly. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she remembered someone frantically calling her name.

So she found herself in the Hospital wing, floating in and out of a thin consciousness. As she finished remembering, she was vaguely aware that someone was sitting next to her, holding her hand, and whispering.

"I'm so sorry that you're here. You have no idea."

The voice caught her attention. She recognized that voice. It was the voice that had haunted her dreams as she lay here, on the white bed in the Hospital wing. She heard it in her dreams, calling out her name, frantically asking her to say something. Every time the voice called out, she screamed back. "I'm here!" She screamed. "Get me out! Help me please!" But the voice kept calling her, asking her where she was. She kept screaming, but all she got back was an echo of the voice calling her.

So she lay there in the Hospital wing, listening to the voice murmur and feeling the pressure against her hand, as she struggled to regain full consciousness. The voice kept whispering to her.

"We didn't mean for you to get hurt. It was a dung bomb. We put it next to the staircase, and waited for it to explode. We thought it would get everybody moving, you know, because of the rain and stuff. It was just supposed to stink up the place. We honestly just wanted some fun. But I guess we wired it wrong, or timed it incorrectly. It was just supposed to go off quietly, but something went wrong and it exploded." The voice paused, and she heard some sadness float in. "The bottom of the staircase blew and you went flying backwards, a large piece of stone hitting you. I called your name, trying to find you in all the rubble." It paused again, as if remembering. Then the voice went on, sadly. "I found you toward the top of the staircase, unconscious and bleeding. Merlin, I was so scared. For a moment, I thought you were dead, I thought I had killed you. But then I saw your chest expand and contract, slowly. I was so relieved."

She floated toward the voice, toward consciousness.

The voice went on, and the pressure on her hand intensified slightly. "I'm sorry you got hurt. I don't even know if I can put it into words." The voice grew quieter. "I don't know if you will ever forgive me, hell, I don't even know if you can hear me. But I'm sorry. I love you."

With that said, George Weasley leaned in, and placed a small, sad kiss on her lips.

Hermione Granger smiled and in a shaky voice she responded. "I love you too."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review! 


End file.
